


ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: 警告：重口味、不道德、未完坑。





	ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

　　姜丹尼爾架起尹智聖的雙腿，腳踝靠在他的寬肩上，幾乎是倒吊過來的姿勢讓血液昏昏沉沉地往腦袋裡滾動。

　　尹智聖聽見自己胸膛的呼吸，聽見丹尼爾舔拭他耳朵的水聲，聽見河成雲甜膩的呻吟，聽見弟弟們壓抑忍耐的吐息。然後丹尼爾繼續剛才未完的動作，粗大的肉莖往身體裡撞，柔軟的腸壁被硬物一次次頂開，自己和他人混雜在一起的體液被擠壓出清晰的聲響，他發出羞恥的哭聲。

 

　　朴志訓看著哥哥們被壓著侵犯，又白又軟的身體毫無反抗能力任人扳折，粉色的肉穴被性器蹂躪的模樣被看得一清二楚，既禁忌又刺激的畫面讓他身下很快就支起小帳篷。

　　但他們說好了，一切都得按照順序來。他微側過頭，看到年紀小的室友們同樣大汗淋漓、不時吞著口水、兩眼發紅地望著面前的場景。

 

　　丹尼爾挺腰的幅度漸漸增大，突然地衝刺起來，尹智聖睜大雙眼，抓緊他的背，在皮膚上刮出幾道淺淺的紅痕。

　　「尼爾……不要、啊！不要射在裡面……」

　　「嗯？我知道了。」丹尼爾拔出性器，拎起尹智聖的後髮，毫不猶豫將肉棒塞進他嘴裡。

　　尹智聖的口腔被暴力地抽插，咽喉像是要被撞破般的疼痛，眼角被逼出了不適的淚水，然後一股熱流在他口中炸開，腥臭味瞬間充斥他的腦袋。

　　看見哥哥被自己操得一蹋糊塗，丹尼爾滿足地一笑，將餘下的精液射在尹智聖顫抖的睫毛上。

 

　　「朴志訓，聽到了沒？不能內射哦。」用刻意挑釁的語氣說著，丹尼爾放開尹智聖，準備讓下一個人替補上來。

 

　　朴志訓踏著小心翼翼的腳步走上前，尹智聖渾身無力地癱軟在他腳邊，雙眼失焦、精液從紅腫的唇邊流淌而下，他覺得世界似乎晃動了一下。

 

　　「智聖哥。」

　　「……對不起。」

 

 

　　不知由誰而起頭，也忘了為何漸漸成了習慣，尹智聖和河成雲開始擔下宿舍裡的某種職責。

　　說好聽點是幫忙處理性慾，講直白點就是任人上。

　　每個月至少一次，若是宣傳期結束後就會改為一星期一次；眾人聚集在大房間裡，尹智聖和河成雲躺在地上，無論對他們做出再過份的事都不會反抗，任由野獸般的弟弟們分食他們的身體。

 

　　朴志訓等人並不是每次都能參與到這集體犯罪。有時會以他們未成年做為藉口，其實更多時候是早在輪到他們之前，尹智聖和河成雲已經被上得射不出東西了，最後只能讓兩人替他們口交草草結束。

　　朴志訓想起上次尹智聖像脫線的魁儡般，虛弱地吞吐他，再乖順地嚥下精液的畫面。可恥的是，那些慘無人道的場面總是會讓他興奮起來。

　　

　　他蹲下來，將尹智聖翻了個身，抬起他的雙腿。

　　

　　他想看總是笑著的哥哥，在他的疼愛之下變得淫亂的模樣。想看那雙純良的眼睛被他操得只剩下求愛的慾望，想要知道被他濕熱的肉穴緊緊吸住是什麼感覺，想要聽見他用又甜又軟的聲音哭喊自己的名字。

　　是生理的本能，抑或內心的私慾，朴志訓已經無法分辨了。

　　在他粗魯地插進去之後，朴志訓好像看到尹智聖蒼白的臉上出現一抹溫柔的笑，虛幻地更像錯覺。

 

　　「沒關係。」


End file.
